Nessie runs away
by EdwardCullensMine
Summary: A new coven has moved in and they are bullying Renesmee, Nessie thinks that the only solution to the problem is for her to run away. ALL MAIN CHARACTERS!
1. The River Incident

**Chapter 1** **- The River Incident  
**  
**This is my first proper story! I hope you enjoy and have fun reading, please do review and give me some suggestions (POV's, ideas, etc.)**

C H A P T E R O N E

Nessie

"Nessie! Get down here this _instant_!" Uncle Emmett called from downstairs. Jeez, he could be an annoying _big_ uncle.

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" I called down to him from under my bed sheets. Moving back to Forks and seeing everything change was incredible. I knew my family loved it here, and they're glad to be back. But I dreaded high school here. It was the only place where I didn't feel comfortable. Since Claudia's vampire coven moved to Forks, my life has been miserable.

Finally, I aroused myself and went to the bathroom. As I walked in, another outfit was placed on the hanger. Aunt Alice, I thought, chuckling mentally.

On the hanger was placed a cute blue, floral, pleated dress, with a matching white accessory. There were also white leggings that fell to just below my knees. On the shelf next to the toilet were my new blue pumpswith white bows. Aunt Alice was just _so_ good. I got dressed and went to meet my family.

"Ooh, you look nice today," Aunt Alice stated. Well, obviously. Since she picked it out.

"Yeah, the guys will make kissy-faces at you!" Uncle Emmett chuckled.

"Don't make me..." I mumbled.

"Ooh!" Uncle Emmet whistled. I leapt at him and pushed him out the glass window. There was a clap of applause from my family. I rubbed my hands against each other indicating my work here was done.

After the scene was over, I was carefully eyeing mum and dad. They were both staring romantically at each other, like they could never turn away. After a few seconds of staring, dad picked mom up and swung her.

When dad put mom down, I realised I was staring at Emmett.

"It's my turn," he muttered and seized me, carrying me to the nearby river.

"Emmett! If you get those clothes dirty..." I heard Aunt Alice threaten him, but I didn't think he cared or even heard her.

"Mom! Help!" I called. Mom ran towards him, but Uncle Emmett was too fast. He threw me in the river. I wanted him to die, but he just laughed, looking like he couldn't ever stop. Dad was laughing as well. I couldn't believe this.

I was freezing in the river and my clothes were soaking. I bet Alice saw this coming, but didn't tell anyone because she wanted to see my reaction herself.

I leapt out of the river and ran into the house, pushing past my family. I love them, but they sometimes didn't understand how annoying they could be.

"Poor girl," I heard Esme whisper. "I better go and see her. Emmett, you better apologize."

**Did you like? Please review!!! I'd like at least 5-9 reviews to upload another chapter!!!  
You will be rewarded with cookies :D**


	2. Nessie and Emmett

**A/N: Thank youu soooo much, for the people that reviewed!! I cannot believe this, it felt so great to wake up in the morning and find nice, pleasant reviews. Although it didn't reach my 5-9 limit, but I am still grateful.  
I am writing this chapter for my friend Maggie and my new other friend Hippy!**

Here's the people that reviewed :

.Kuh-Meel.

Miss Hippydog

Whatilivefor

maggiekb

C H A P T E R T W O

Emmett

_That was better than a circus,_ I thought. And then I heard Edward hiss – what was his problem?

"What? You don't agree with me?" I said through my hysterics.

"Not as funny as you in the river," Edward laughed.

"What? I'm not in the riv-" I was cut off by Edward, smashing into me with inhuman strength, the sound like boulders colliding.

In no time, I was in the river. And I was sure I didn't look as funny as Nessie did, but everyone was rolling on the grass with laughter. As I tried to step out, a frog leapt off my head. Eventually, I realized that this was what they were laughing at.

"Okay, fun's over," I mumbled, making it clear that I didn't find it funny at all.

"Don't you think that's how Nessie felt?" Edward asked me reading my thoughts.  
I growled at him. If he was still human, I could eat him right there. The huge lump in my throat was annoying.

I was sopping wet. Esme would be mad that I was making her clean floor dirty _again_, but I really needed to see Nessie.

"Hey, Nessie," I called out.

"Go away!" she cried. I knew I really upset her. I'll need to work really hard to make her happy again.

"I'm sorry, Ness. You know I was just joking around. You missed all the fun! When Edward pushed _me_ into the river! It was twice as bad as your incident," I laughed.

Nessie came up and hugged me; she was smelling so good and I completely forgot about hunting. _Steady Emmett_, I thought.  
"I'm sorry I got so teary," she said. I just pushed her in the river and she was the one apologizing. Wow, she's soft.

"C'mon, we better get to school," I muttered against her curly locks.

"Uh, school," she groaned. I always thought she loved school. Guess I was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Esme popped her head round through the door. "You better hurry up school starts in fifteen minutes."

Nessie let me go and went to the bathroom probably to change and wipe away her tears.

**How did that go? I am soo sorry for the chapters being too short, but I promise to write every day for you to read! Or I will atleast try.  
The chapters are so short because I wrote about 5 of the chapters before I actually wrote the story and I then realised they were incredibly short. From about chapter 4 or 5, they will get MUCH longer. Okay? Now go and review! _Pleasee.? _**


	3. Why Renesmee?

**Chapter 3 - Why Renesmee? **

**A/N: This chapter is super short, and that's why I will be uploading another one shortly. **

C H A P T E R T H R E E

Bella

I wanted to murder Emmett, but I knew that would upset everyone in my family, so I just kept my anger inside.

Once Nessie was settled and wearing beautiful clothes picked out by Alice, we climbed into Edward's silver Volvo and drove up to school only to find Claudia's coven blue Ferrari parked in our place. Edward swerved and parked near their car.

"Those little rodents..." Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

We went out the car and saw her walking towards us. Claudia was wearing 100kg of make-up today with hair that had twice as much mousse as the last time. With that thought, I remembered my family and Claudia's coven meeting. It was surprisingly unexpected. She came with everyone in her 'group'; Charles, Timothy, Abigail and her self. From that moment I already knew our life would not be easy in Forks. She talked posh, though I knew that there was much more to her than what she actually showed.

Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and I calmed down at once. If my heart was still beating it would have probably erupted by now.

"Good morning, Bella," Claudia called out. I was surprised that Claudia was addressing me, instead of Edward or Emmett.

"Good morning, Claudia," I said in a strained voice.

At that moment, I saw Claudia throw a glance at Nessie. A look that didn't satisfy me.

"Is there a problem Claudia?" Jasper spoke out, probably trying to calm my emotions. It didn't work.

"Huh? Oh...um, no. Why would there be?" she stuttered out. I knew something was up with her. The way she was eyeing Nessie made me feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something you want from Renesmee?" Jasper ignored her question and continued with his.

"Yes, I do."

That hit me like a big yellow bus 100 miles an hour and would soon hit a tree. What did she want from Renesmee? I couldn't think of one simple, logical answer to this question.

"Well what is it?" Edward asked her, his voice tensed.

**Sorry, about the cliffhanger! But if you post some reviews - preferably 13, by now (4 reviews) - I will post another chapter today!! **


	4. Claudia playing dirty

**Chapter 4 - Claudia playing dirty.**

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the lovely reviews. And as promised here's another chapter. This isn't any longer than the other one, but from Chapter 5 - it will get longer and longer. I would also like to thank my reviewers:**

maggiekb

Miss Hippydog

Jane -Jeannaly-

**I would like to recommend some stories:**

When an elevator ride changes everything! - by vairvairdee

Why is it all so complicated? - by VampsForMePlease

Emmett buys a puppy - maggiekb

Death Games - linkkinparkk

**This chapter is dedicated to vairvairdee for making my fan fiction life much pleasanter and funnier. You are truly great!**

C H A P T E R F O U R

Edward

"Well, what is it?" I asked, my voice hard and thoughtful. It would of been much easier if she would just think it so I could read it. But she was careful. Testing my patience, playing around with it.

_Edward I want your daughter to meet me after school near biology rooms, _alone; she thought and I let out a hiss. _Careful there._"Why?" I asked her. Surely she couldn't have a good reason for letting my daughter to go and meet her.

"Well that's what Renesmee has to find out if she comes and meets me."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Edward, don't play with me. I told you what I wanted and it's going to be that way." she spoke her voice loud and clear. Proud.

"You are not getting anywhere near her. You'll eat her for all I know." I tried to make a point but not succeeded.

"D'you know what I have noticed Edward? You read the wrong kind of thoughts. You read thoughts that aren't any useful to you, but you forget to read the ones that will matter most." she commented. I felt uneasy. She had a great way of manipulating people.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, trying to play innocent and dumb. But she wasn't fooled.

"You know perfectly well," she snickered. "But I'll let you know. From yesterday we are vegetarians."

That shocked us all. Everyone had different expressions. Emmett; confused. Rosalie; un-interested. Bella; annoyed. Renesmee; scared. Jasper; surprised. Alice's face was un-readable. I was wondering whether she had a vision.

"Really?" Jasper managed to stutter out. "How lovely."

Claudia just smirked.

_Renesmee. Today. After School. Biology Rooms. No Cullen's. Alright? _She thought and I ignored her. Renesmee would see Claudia. But with Jacob Black.

**Ohh, what's gonna happen next?? x  
Please click that little Review button below, it doesn't take that long! **


	5. Please go with her!

**Chapter 5 - Please go with her!**

**A/N: I woke up this morning and went to see my email, it had 17 mails just from Fan Fiction, I was absolutely stunned. Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews!  
These are the people that were so kind to review:**

T713 the new .Hale

VampireChick666

.Kuh-Meel.

Miss Hippydog

maggiekb

Jane -Jeannaly-

Thank you ever soo much! :] - This chapter is dedicated to maggiekb for being soo nice (beyond nice) always appraising me and making me laugh. You are truly an awesome girl to know. :]

C H A P T E R F I V E

Alice

"Nessie try and keep the clothes clean." I began, but Edward shushed me and gave me a look that read; I've been babbling on about clothes, malls, shopping centres far too long. What am I supposed to do then? I'm a girl for crying out loud!

"Alice..." he warned me once again. His mind-reading thing sucked.

"So, what was all that about?" I asked him.

"Well you heard most of it." he mumbled looking down at the ground.

"I'm sure I didn't hear enough..." I moaned. "C'mon Edward, I have a right to know."

"Fine. Like I said, you heard most of it. She said that Renesmee will have to meet her, after school near the biology rooms." I was sure that wasn't all, but I decided to let it go.

"That would be best." Edward responded to my thoughts. I gave him a wild stare.

"So you are going to let her go?" I asked him concerned. There was no way I was going to let my niece go to see that wicked witch alone.

"Alice," Jasper put his arm around my waist. "Relax. Your emotions are very powerful."

"Yes. We have to find out what she wants or she'll never leave Renesmee and our family alone." Edward's throat sounded dry. He tried to get all the words out, but I knew how difficult it was for him.

"Alone?" I whispered silently. Only the ones close to me could hear.

"No, not alone."

Before I could say anything, Edward gave me a look to shut up.

"I'm gonna' go with her."

Everyone turned around and saw Jacob Black standing in the car park. My family was shocked, except for Edward. Of course, how else would the dog know?

"Thank you for coming down Jacob." Edward thanked.

The car park stank of the werewolf. I wondered how anyone could pass this smell without grasping their nose to block it out.

"Jacob?" Rosalie hissed her teeth clenched together.

"Nice to see you too Blondie." Jacob grinned.

Rosalie's and Jacob's friendship seemed like a melodrama. So much hate, and then jealousy and so many different things combined together. I wondered if people could ever be friends after all this hate. I smiled to myself.

The bell rang, and I realised that we were already late for Science. I gave Renesmee a warm smile and got hold of Jasper.

I noticed we were walking very fast, because in no time we were already near our classrooms.

I quietly knocked on the classroom door.

"Hello, Miss. Cullen. May I ask why are you so late?" asked my science teacher. I gave him a flashing grin to soften him up.

"Sorry, sir. My car got stuck in the driveway and we had to push it all the way to school."

"And you Jasper?"

"Uhh, um, same problem." he stuttered out. I smiled to myself. Jasper pinched me on my back and I did the same, we started giggling quietly.

"Jasper." I whispered over the noise in our class. "Do you love me?"

Jasper looked at me like he had just seen a ghost, I knew that the question was a little unexpected.

"Of course I love you. How can you even ask that?" he replied.

"If you really love me, please go with Renesmee to see Claudia."

I suddenly felt his concern. I knew he didn't want to do it and he probably thought that I was acting a little bit too much.

"Alice, you're overreacting. Nothing is going to happen to Renesmee with Jacob there, and you perfectly know that. Renesmee is now a big girl, she can think very well. She can sometimes be even more mature than any of us. Trust me Alice." he smiled. I didn't feel like smiling at all. I knew Bella and Edward should worry like this, but me?  
I decided to let it go and just enjoy science even if I've been learning this for the millionth time.

**A bit longer but not overly, I promise to try and make the chapters longer! But I am stuck now, I dont know what to write. What could happen at the meeting that would result to Claudia bullying Renesmee, or why does Claudia want to meet up with her in the first place? Please PM me and help me out, Im really, really stuck.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit of Alice and Jasper! x  
Please review! x**


	6. The Coven

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not posting for like a week! I feel so horrible, for the people that actually like my story, and can't wait to read the next part of it. I am updating now, and the next chapter will be the next big thing! I cant wait for you to know what happens! Please enjoy this chapter, though it does not say very much, and can probably be a little useless, but I think it would be good if you knew this.  
Here is a THANK YOU, to the people that reviewed, for these people I will be going to see there story and review them:**

twilightXDisawesome

angelies5

Jane -Jeannaly-

maggiekb

Miss Hippydog

**Thank you again and this chapter is dedicated to VampsForMePlease, for being my friend from the very beginning and hopefully the very end. You are truly awesome! x**

C H A P T E R S I X

Nessie

The day was getting closer and closer and I didn't look forward to it at all. I knew Claudia wasn't going to go easy with this.

I remembered the other times she caused me pain and suffer. Those weren't pleasant memories and I couldn't bring myself to tell my family or anyone else. I tried hard not to think about it, but a few times it would slip and Dad would look at me with eyes that looked like he was suffering. From what I heard, it looked like the same expression that Dad had looked when he was in the woods leaving Mom. I couldn't bare seeing him like this.

I didn't have to worry about Aunt Alice, because she couldn't see me in her visions. For once, I felt grateful. I loved Aunt Alice, but she sometimes couldn't stop talking, if I let her know about what Claudia has been doing, in about ten minutes my whole family would know. I didn't want to upset them anymore with my problems.

I was glad that Jacob was in the same classes as me, he made me feel calm and prevented me from crying.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered close in my ear. I wanted to believe it, but I knew that Claudia wasn't my biggest fan.

Jacob said he was strong enough to beat vampires, but Claudia and her coven? I didn't think so. I was sure Claudia wasn't going to come alone. She would probably bring that skinny guy along called Charles. His snake-like hair made me flinch every time I saw him and his deep black eyes looked like a villain's from a fairy tale. He was beautiful, but not to me.

Claudia would also bring Abigail. She was probably the most beautiful creature I have ever seen apart from my family. She had dark brunette curls that came down to her back and she always had a beautiful golden flower to hold her fringe. Her eyes reminded me of my mother's, they were deep chocolate brown. Her pale face looked smooth and soft, even though I knew it was rock hard. I was absolutely stunned when I found out she is single.

I knew Claudia would also bring Timothy the strongest out of their 'group'. He reminded me of Emmett, though he looked nothing like him. It must of been his behaviour. He looked tall and full muscles. His hair was coal black, just like his eyes. He was always wearing fashionable clothes I don't think he was suited for Claudia's coven, he was much too nice.

I sat in the room wondering what was going to happen when the lesson was over, what will she say, or what will she do. Popping my little thought, rang the golden bell.

**Hmm.. what's going to happen next? I wonder...  
Well, if you really want to know, then please do review by this stage I want at least 35 more reviews. Because I am not getting any at all. Please tell your friends about this story. However; until I get that many reviews, I will not update. :( Don't make me do that. **


	7. The Volturi

**Well Im not very happy, and I think most of you will know why. But Im going to tell you anyway: it took two to three weeks to get 9 reviews, which is actually appaling. Or so I think anyway. However; I do have good news. This chapter will be very important + longer, than all my others. I won't keep you away from it any longer, go and enjoy!  
**

C H A P T E R S E V E N

Nessie

Jacob and I walked out slowly of our math lesson, which was incredibly boring. I was now heading to meet Claudia and her coven. I tried to convince Jacob to leave, but he wouldn't hear of it. I was getting more terrified every second.

"Jacob," I whispered to him.

He stopped me and turned to face me.

"Nessie, everything is going to be alright. You know I won't let Claudia do anything to you, you are too precious to me." he bent down and kissed me on my forehead. That didn't make me feel any better, but it did calm me down a little.

*

We waited for ten minutes until Claudia showed up. As I suspected she did bring her "gang" along and I knew that this was going to be tough.

"Did I not make it clear to Edward that I didn't want anyone here besides Renesmee?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice.

"That would be hardly fair. There is.." Jacob started counting how many people she asked to join her. "Four of you and only one of her."

"You make a fair point, but I said no one." she argued, watching Jacob with a stern look.

"Correction; you said no _Cullen's._ I'm a Black, so that doesn't really count." Jacob argued back, though his fight was not as tough as Claudia's.

"Whoa, whoa.. No need to feel feisty. Everything will be sorted out," she grinned.

In an instant Jacob went into a blank motion. His eyes were fixed on something like he had just been hypnotised and his body looked frozen. I could see Claudia snickering and pointing her long, long thin finger straight at him.

I screamed a high pitch yelp.

"Now, we can begin this." she whispered, though it didn't really sound like a whisper. It sounded more like some cruel snake hissing it's way through the grass trying to find it's prey. I was the prey that she was looking for.

"Nessie," she began with a sugar sweet tone that she talked in before. "What a lovely name."

Jacob didn't move. I didn't have a clue what Claudia done to him, but I was scared stiff. I couldn't move, I couldn't think.

"What have you done to him?" I whispered while a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will be alright, if you just do what I say." she snickered an unpleasant smile.

More tears rolled down my rosy cheeks as I watched Jacob. He seemed absolutely frozen. Suddenly, I knew what she done to him.

"Claudia," I addressed her name and she looked up at me in surprise. "You have a special power don't you? Just like my dad and my mom." I found my self whispering again.

"Took you long to figure that out, didn't it?"

Her unpleasant smile returned and she turned around to Abigail.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Claudia muttered.

"Yes, but that's not why we're here." Abigail spoke in an angel's voice. I have never heard her speak and now that she finally did, I realised that there was someone that was more charming and precious than me. Her.

"You're right." Claudia sighed. "Darling, we are from the Volturi."

I found myself gasping. Volturi. They were from the _Volturi_.

"Volturi." I whispered out loud.

"Uh-huh." Claudia snickered. She said it in a voice that indicated this was completely normal. "But there's more."

That left my mouth dry. I didn't even bother gasping, I just waited for Claudia to continue and tell me everything.

"The Volturi wants you," she spoke, while my mouth opened more and more. "And it is our job to take you there. However, if you refuse the Volturi will come here themselves and there will be war. _Again_."

I looked confused as she said the 'again' part. I suddenly realised that she knew all about the war we had with the Volturi, while I was only little. I didn't want another war. Especially, a war including my family. It would be my fault again.

"But this time the Volturi will come prepared. Even though, you got away last time, they are dead serious this time. They changed their minds about your kind." she beamed. I could see that she was enjoying this so much.

"The Volturi." I repeated. I still couldn't get over the shock.

They stayed silent for a while, but Abigail couldn't hold the silence any longer and spoke out.

"So... you have to meet us tomorrow, same time, same place. If you say any of this to anyone, I will know, I have a gift as well. And don't even dare come with Jacob Black."

In an instant, Jacob started to move. I sighed a sigh of relief and hugged Jake.  
I had no words. I didn't know what to say. What was I going to do about this?

**Did you like? Im so excited to hear about what you think of it! Please, do review for this chapter, and this time I want atleast 45 reviews. :] And again I will not write if I havent got that many reviews. Ta!**


End file.
